Histoire de vie
by SlitherSnake
Summary: UA. Harry Potter, jeune moniteur/éducateur passionné aide des adolescents de banlieue en difficultés. Lorsqu'il rencontre Draco, froid et méprisant, Harry met tout en œuvre pour percer le mystère de cet étrange garçon aux cheveux d'or ..
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Histoire de vie

**Auteur:** SlitherSnake

**Disclamer**: Tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling, excepté l'histoire.

**Couples:** Draco/Harry & autre haha…

**Rating:** M, plus pour prévenir à cause du contexte etc..

**Genre**: UA (Univers Alternatif)

**Note de l'auteur: **J'ai réédité le premier chapitre, tout simplement parce qu'il était très tard lorsque j'ai posté, j'avais une moitié de cerveau endormi et je n'ai donc pas réalisé qu'il manquait quelques petites choses.. Merci pour les reviews d'encouragement !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry Potter était définitivement quelqu'un de spécial. Oui, toutes les personnes ici présentes auraient pu attester; Harry Potter était le genre de types qu'il était bon de croiser sur son chemin.

Alors à type exceptionnel, mesures exceptionnelles.

Dean avait eu cette idée, quelques jours plutôt. Adossé, comme tout les dimanches à sa table de babyfoot, coca à la main, il avait eu cette idée, -selon lui, la meilleur depuis longtemps, selon ses amis, la seul bonne idée de sa vie-:

-Les gars, c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry, dans 3 jours. On pourrait peut-être organiser quelque chose? Je sais que l'autre conne conne va encore l'amener dans un restau bourgeois, mais on pourrait faire un petit truc ici, entre nous? Une surprise façon film américain, on l'attend au Terrier, il allume la lumière et hop, il nous trouve tous dans la salle, avec un buffet, et le « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAAIRE » hurlé en prime. Pas mal non? »

En effet, l'idée ne devait pas être mal pour que Théodore, ainsi que Seamus et Blaise daignent lever la tête.

-Ouais c'est sur, on peut bien faire ça, avait ajouté Théo. Seamus s'était -comme toujours- contenté de hocher la tête et Blaise avait simplement ajouté qu'il se débrouillerait pour apporter la sono. Ils s'étaient tous les 4 débrouillés pour financer les boissons, les gâteaux et même un petit cadeau; un simple cadre avec une photo du « groupe », la plus récente.

Ils avaient donc tout préparé pour le dimanche 31 juillet, anniversaire de Harry Potter, 26 ans, éducateur moniteur de son état, et surtout grand ami et confident des jeunes présents. Théo, Seamus, Blaise et Dean, ainsi que d'autres membres du groupe, retenaient leur souffle en attendant d'entendre le bruit des pas de leur héros. La salle du Terrier, baptisée ainsi par les jeunes eux même, était pour l'occasion décorée un peu maladroitement, mais tous étaient fières d'avoir pu organiser quelque chose qui ferait surement plaisir à Harry.

-Vos gueule les gars, j'entends quelque chose, chuchota Blaise.

Des pas, de plus en plus proches résonnaient dans le couloir.. Harry, pris le trousseau de sa poche, celui avec une tour Eiffel -cadeau de Ginny- et ouvrit la porte du Terrier, une petite salle de détente pour les jeunes dont il « s 'occupait » qu'il avait réussi à obtenir avec la coopération de la mairie. Il actionna la lumière..

- SURPRISEE HARRY !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une lumière, des crissements de pneus, le noir total, une voix de femme qui hurle.

Une radio.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas fait ce rêve? « Jamais assez longtemps », pensa-t-il. Encore un peu groggy, il s'étira de tout son long. Son réveil affichait 10:00. Il n'avait pas fermé les volets et le soleil, un peu trop violent à son goût, lui brulait les paupières. Il alla donc trouver refuge dans les bras de la rousse, endormie à ses cotés. Ginny.. Harry, un peu plus conscient de la réalité (du moins autant que son cerveau, sans café, lui permettait), se surprit à sourire béatement. Le journée d'hier avait vraiment été riche en émotions. La petite réunion surprise au Terrier l'avait ému plus que raison, probablement plus que son métier ne le permettait. Mais tous ses « enfants », comme il aimait les appeler, avaient organisé ça, juste pour lui. Il aimait vraiment ces goss. Malgré le peu de différence d'age, tous le traitaient avec le respect d'un père. Une dizaine de jeunes, de 16 à 18ans. Son regard dériva sur le cadre, fièrement dressé sur le bureau de la petite chambre. Quelle équipe. Depuis 4 ans qu'il exerçait ce métier, Harry continuait à penser qu'il n'y avait pas plus passionnant que de s'occuper des autres, les aider. Particulièrement les adolescents.

Harry s'était retrouvé orphelin, après un stupide accident de la route. Tout ce dont il se souvenait de ses parents était ce rêve étrange. Dès ses 2 ans, il avait été confié par le juge à sa tante et son oncle, qui habitaient la banlieue de Paris. Loin d'avoir eu une enfance tendre de pauvre petit orphelin choyé, l'homme avait connu des son plus jeune age la maltraitance, la faim et plus tard la drogue et le vol. Mais il s'en était sorti. Un jour, à ses 18ans, le bac en poche, il avait décidé de réussir sa vie, ou au moins faire semblant. Il avait passé ses diplômes d'éducateur et s'était tourné vers Albus Dumbledor, directeur du centre social Poudlard et lui avait avait tout raconté lors de l'entretien d'embauche. Des coups de l'oncle Dudley à sa dépendance au shit, il n'avait omit aucun détail et cette sincérité avait été récompensée; le directeur lui avait donné un rôle particulier, à mi chemin entre le moniteur et l'éducateur, peut-être même psychologue. Être à l'écoute, conseiller, apporter du soutient à ceux qui le veulent

Il avait rencontré Blaise, Théodore, Seamus et Dean 1 ans auparavant. Et Harry devait bien se l'avouer, ces 4 là étaient ses préférés. Ginny encore profondément endormi, il se permit à repenser à cette période. Ils étaient tous les 4 âgés de 16ans à l'époque et s'étaient inscrits à un simple tournois de foot organisé par le centre. Tous les 4 en échec scolaire, tout les 4 à passer leur journée enfermés dans leur chambre à ne rien faire, ou à trainer en bas des blocs pour insulter les passants. Mais Harry, avait su, avec une bonne dose de patience les faire revenir un à un. D'abord pour d'autres activités, puis simplement pour parler, se confier. Blaise et ses parents au chômage, Dean et la drogue, Théodore et son homosexualité et Seamus et son viol. Le jeune homme brun ne comptait même plus le nombre d'heures supplémentaires qu'il avait passé dans la salle du Terrier à consoler ou raisonner les garçons, ni même le nombre de fois où il avait ouvert la porte de son petit appartement à un Blaise enragé, un Dean en manque, un Théo couvert de sang ou un Seamus en sanglot, des coupures pleins les bras, sous l'œil courroucé de Ginny. « Elle ne peut pas comprendre », se dit Harry. Mais il ne regrettait pas. Même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, ses « bébés » lui importait plus que Ginny elle même. Peu importe les codes et limites à respecter, il n'aurait jamais pu les laisser dehors. Alors il avait fait son maximum, jusqu'à soutenir Dean en cure de désintoxication, sous l'œil bienveillant d'Albus Dumbledor.

Ginny se retourna de son coté et caressa la joue d'Harry en murmurant:

- Bonjour, mon Amour, bien dormi?

Oui, Harry Potter était décidément heureux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-C'est hors de question, Père, je ne vivrais pas.. Ici.

-Ce n'est simplement pas une question, Draco. Le ministre, ainsi que les services secrets me surveillent, toute ma fortune a été saisie. S'il apprend mon arrangement financier avec , tu peux être sur qu'à coté du foyer dans lequel tu te retrouveras lorsqu'on m'enverra à Askaban, ce petit appartement te semblera bien luxueux.

Draco Malfoy se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une moue _écœurée_ ancrée sur son visage aristocratique.

-Et puis, repris Lucius Malfoy, cet endroit est parfait. Vivre dans un milieu si.. _Mélangé _nous permettras de faire lever les soupçons sur mon appartenance au parti de Riddle, qui je te le rappelle est pour une séparation des races inférieures. Nous vivrons donc ici à partir de maintenant. Je ne veux aucune protestation inutile. Tu suivras bien entendu avec un précepteur particulier, je ne veux pas que ton avenir soit altéré par cette fâcheuse affaire.

L'adolescent blond en revenait pas. La semaine dernière, encore, il croulait sur l'argent, organisant fêtes sut fêtes dans le manoir familial et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était sensé faire sa rentrée à l'internat Durmstrang, il se retrouvait sans domicile, à des centaines de kilomètres de chez lui, et dans une banlieue malodorante où il allait, de surcroit, résider? Non, un mauvais rêve, sans doute.

-J'ai repéré une sorte de maison de quartier deux rues plus loin. Je veux que tu t'y inscrive dès demain pour n'importe quelle activité. Je sais que tu vas devoir mettre ton sang froid à rude épreuve pour côtoyer ces humains.. _là_, mais il faut que nous feignons une parfaite intégration dans ce milieu inférieur, jusqu'à ce que le ministre juge inutile de continuer à nous surveiller.

Un horrible rêve.


	2. D'une rencontre

**NDA: Encore merci pour les reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant ! Au niveau du rythme de publication, je ne peux rien promettre, surtout en cette période de rentrée/Ramadan, poster régulièrement est vraiment compliqué. Donc c'est plus au grès des inspis et de l'insomnie.  
**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

-Tu penses être de retour pour diner? questionna Ginny en enfilant son manteau.

-J'espère, c'est difficile de savoir le premier jour, avec l'arrivée des nouveaux. Et toi?

Pour toute réponse, Ginny se contenta d'embrasser Harry.

-J'essayerais! promit-elle en claquant la porte.

Harry poussa un soupire. Il était de nouveau seul dans son T3, bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas; même s'il aimait la présence de Ginny, il n'était pas vraiment habitué à la vie à deux. 6mois de vie commune n'étaient sans doute pas assez suffisant. Harry regarda pensivement la pendule accrochée au mur. Il devait être à son bureau à 13h, ce qui lui laissait une bonne demie heure pour se préparer. « C'est la rentrée », pensa-t-il amèrement. « La rentrée », pour Harry Potter, signifiait de nouveaux dossiers à traiter, un planning à organiser et tous les problèmes administratifs qui suivent. Il avait beau exercer le meilleur métier au monde, certains aspects -dont principalement administratifs- le dépassaient complètement. Après une douche rapide, il claqua à son tour la porte d'entrée et se dirigea à pieds vers son lieu de travail.

Poudlard était, pour ainsi dire, le cœur du quartier. Situé à proximité d'un terrain de foot et d'un jardin, le complexe réunissait les fonctions de garderie, salle de fêtes et lieu d'accueil pour les jeunes. Pour accéder à son bureau, Harry devait d'abord passer par l'accueil, puis longer un couloir et passer devant la porte (pour une mystérieuse raison) toujours ouverte du bureau d'Albus. Il arrivait enfin au bout de ce couloir et devait d'abord traverser la salle du Terrier pour rejoindre ce qu'il aimait appeler son « antre ». Bien trop confortable pour être considérée comme un simple bureau, le jeune Potter avait fait en sorte que cette pièce soit la plus accueillante possible. Il y recevait souvent des adolescents, parfois dans un état de traumatisme ou de panique, alors il veillait, à coup de fauteuils moelleux, plantes vertes, graffitis, photos et même posters sur les murs, à ce que l'endroit paraisse le moins impressionnant possible. S'établir dans une pièce adjacente au Terrier lui permettait aussi d'ouvrir la salle de détente aux jeunes qui souhaitait faire leurs devoirs, ou simplement se réunir. Harry partait du principe suivant: « Tant qu'ils se respectent et ne font pas trop de bruits, ils sont toujours mieux ici plutôt qu'à trainer dans la rue ».

Et ce principe fonctionnait à merveille.

Une fois bien installé, le moniteur jeta un coup d'œil à son planning. Il devait d'abord actualiser la liste des inscrits à son groupe (Cette inscription, à l'année, permettait de jouir des sorties organisées par Harry et de la salle du Terrier) avant d'envoyer le tout à la mairie. (s'en suivait généralement une montagne de problèmes et de papiers manquants.) Viendrait ensuite l'heure de la réunion. Il s'attaqua donc à la pile de dossier d'inscriptions déposée par Minerva Mcgonagall, la secrétaire du directeur. Un mince sourire s'étira sur son visage naturellement bronzé en observant les 4 premiers dossiers. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Ses "enfants" le suivrait une année encore, et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Harry se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas de tout repos, après tout, Dean n'était pas à l'abri d'une rechute et Théo restait très fragile, mais il était certain qu'il ferait tout pour les aider.

Pour des raisons de budget et de sécurité, Harry limitait son groupe à 10 membres qu'Albus lui présélectionnait avec soin. Le vielle homme, semblait-il au brun, s'arrangeait toujours pour lui confier les cas particuliers, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il pouvait comprendre ces ados là, alors pourquoi pas? Les autres inscrits étaient placés sous la tutelle de Remus Lupin, un autre animateur plus âgé que le jeune homme appréciait beaucoup pour son dynamisme et son éternelle bonne humeur.

Cette année, Harry aurait donc deux nouveaux membres, deux nouvelles même. Luna Lovegood et Pansy Parkison. "Tant mieux, souffla Harry, peut-être que deux filles pourront calmer un peu le tempérament survolté des garçons." Il jeta un coup d'œil au dossier scolaire (qu'il n'était sans doute pas censé posséder, mais comptez sur Albus pour détourner les lois). Bien entendu, Harry ne se permettait de fouiller uniquement pour mieux s'adapter aux nouveaux venus. Luna Lovegood était donc décrite comme une élève gentille et agréable, mais décidément trop rêveuse, voire tête en l'air. A l'opposé, Pansy Parkison semblait elle plus rigide, d'un sérieux presque trop irréprochable pour une jeune fille de son âge.

"Nous verrons bien ce que cela cache", se dit - il.

Harry s'occupa donc -en pestant pour la forme- des papiers à fournir à la mairie qui devait s'occuper du reste.

Lors de leur inscription, tous les membres du groupe avaient été priés de se présenter au Terrier le 1er septembre à 18h. Cette directive ne résultait pas d'un caprice d'esprit du jeune Mr. Potter; il trouvait simplement inutile de planifier des activités sans consulter les adolescents. Cette "réunion" avait donc pour but de décider des activités en fonction des envies et disponibilités de tout le monde.. Harry consulta sa montre. 17:30. Avec un peu d'énergie -et beaucoup de chance- il finirait son travail avant l'arrivée du petit monde et pourrait même prendre cinq minutes pour installer des chaises et déplacer le babyfoot pour centrer la table.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La journée avait été relativement pénible pour Draco Malfoy. Son précepteur (terme qu'il trouvait plutôt pompeux pour un vulgaire professeur à domicile) semblait décidé à lui mener la vie dure. Avec son air strict et austère, ses cheveux gras et ses habits sombres, le Professeur Rogue, illustrait parfaitement (selon le blond) le stéréotype du quarantenaire-frustré-et-seul-qui-se-défoule-et-exerce-son- autorité-excessivement-pour-se-défouler. Et dire qu'il devra encore le supporter toute une année. "Le lycée publique n'aurait peut-être pas été pire, finalement", songea-t-il, étendu sur son lit. Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Lui, le Grand Draco Malfoy, fils et descendant de l'une des plus vielles familles d'Angleterre, aller au lycée public d'une banlieue miteuse? Il ne se résoudrait jamais à descendre aussi bas dans l'échelle sociale.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa "nouvelle" chambre.

-Entrez, soupira Draco, lasse.

-Alors, mon fils, comment s'est déroulé ta première journée?, questionna Lucius en entrant dans la petite chambre, Severus est évidement le meilleur. J'ai fait mes études avec lui, un étudiant appliqué. De plus, sa dette est tellement immense envers moi qu'il ne me coute presque rien.

-C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il est si abject avec moi, rétorqua amèrement Draco.

-Ne sois pas ridicule et n'insulte pas tes ainés, siffla Mr. Malfoy, notre situation ne doit pas être une excuse pour oublier l'éducation qui t'a été donné Draco. Et cesse de te comporter en enfant triste et malheureux, cette histoire se tassera bientôt et nous retournerons vivre au manoir. En attendant, ta mère devrait venir dans trois jours.

Lucius, sur le point de partir, se retourna:

-Au fait, aurais-tu oublié mes consignes? Tu vas tout de suite aller t'inscrire à l'endroit dont je t'ai parlé hier, et tes protestations n'y changeront rien. J'ai posé sur la table du salon les papiers nécessaires, ainsi que l'adresse du centre. Je veux te voir revenir avec ton inscription à au moins une activité. Et ne traine pas; il est 17:15.

"Finalement, se dit Draco, Rogue n'est peut-être pas la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver." De mauvaise grâce, il se leva, enfila ses chaussures de marque, prit les documents. Le centre se situait sur la rue parallèle, il ne mit donc qu'une -trop courte- minute pour y accéder.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pansy Parkison attachait une grande importance à la ponctualité. C'est pourquoi, après son premier jour de lycée en tant que Première S, elle se hâta de rentrer dans le petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec son père. Après avoir vidé son sac et arrangé -inutilement- ses cheveux, elle sortit pour la seconde fois de chez elle, et se dirigea vers le centre social Poudlard où une réunion été apparemment prévue. Bien entendu, il ne lui aurait jamais venu à l'esprit de s'inscrire à une quelconque structure, si son père, dans une sorte d'élan de culpabilité, ne l'avait pas poussé à sortir un peu. "Tu es tout le temps à t'occuper de la maison Pansy, et j'avoue ne pas être beaucoup disponible.. J'aimerais qu'à défaut de sortir avec tes amis, tu te décides au moins à t'inscrire à une quelconque activité. Ça ne pourra que te faire du bien." Pansy s'était contentée d'acquiescer gravement.

La jeune fille se retrouva donc à 17:50 devant le centre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jamais, dans sa misérable existence, Harry Potter n'avait été plus en retard qu'à cet instant précis. Son ordinateur avait encore fait des siennes, et l'avait par conséquent monstrueusement retardé. C'est pourquoi, la panique l'envahit lorsqu'une chaise dans chaque bras, les propositions d'activités dans la bouche, de timides coups frappés à la porte s'étaient fait entendre. Il posa ses charges pour ouvrir la porte. La personne devait être Pansy ou Luna, puisque les garçons ne prenaient même plus la peine de frapper. Il inspira un grand coup. Son expérience lui avait appris que les premiers contacts sont très importants pour déterminer les rapports, alors, même s'il n'était pas timide, Harry appréhendait toujours un peu. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille, assez grande brune aux yeux bleus, cheveux impeccablement coiffés en carré, traits soucieux, chemisier et jean immaculé.

Harry afficha un grand sourire et commença en lui serrant la main chaleureusement:

-Salut! Tu dois être Pansy n'est ce pas? Entre, et installe toi. Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter. Frapper n'est pas nécessaire tu sais, tu peux entrer et sortir comme bon te semble. Tu es la première, les autres ne devraient pas tarder. Laisse moi juste une minute, je n'ai pas fini d'installer les chaises.

Pansy, silencieuse, avança d'un pas craintif dans la pièce. Une expression de surprise se dessina sur ces traits; la salle était tellement.. Originale ! L'un des quatre pans était recouvert de graffitis fascinants, un autre de photos, du sol au plafond, le troisième, plus petit à cause de la porte, faisait office d'étagère géante où s'entassait peinture, bombes, papiers et autre matériaux. Un seul mur semblait être épargné; sur celui là reposait les chaises et plusieurs instruments, dont deux pianos droits et quelques guitares. Un babyfoot et une grande table meublait la pièce, ainsi qu'un fauteuil. Lorsqu'elle avait lu le terme de "réunion", la jeune fille s'était imaginée une grande salle froide et impersonnelle, presque à l'opposé de celle ci. Harry, qui continuait d'ouvrir les chaises pliantes tout en observant du coin de l'œil l'adolescente pour ne pas la mettre mal-à-l'aise, se permit un sourire. Le Terrier faisait souvent cet effet là aux personnes qui y entraient pour la première fois. Il la vit poser pensivement ses affaires sur une chaise, puis se diriger vers le mur à photo, avant de prendre la parole:

-Bonjour..

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Comment avez vous deviné mon nom? La salle est.. Étonnante, vraiment.

Elle retourna à sa place, un peu génée. Harry eu un petit rire avant de répondre:

-Tu sais, il n'y a que deux filles cette année, alors je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite. Et tu peux me tutoyer, je suis ton animateur, pas ton prof.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre qu'un autre coup retentit.

-Ça doit être l'autre nouvelle !

Harry rouvrit la porte sur l'opposé physique de Pansy; devant lui se tenait une blonde au visage presque enfantin, yeux bleus lumineux, des habits colorés et une paire de Convers. Un sourire éclaira son visage et elle entra, légère, en sautillant presque, ses long cheveux en cascade suivant le mouvement fluide de son corps. Elle se lança la première:

-Salut ! Je suis Luna. Waouh, quelle salle, c'est génial ! s'écria-t-elle.

Harry se décrispa automatiquement. Luna ne semblait pas être timide. Tant mieux. Il lui offrit un joli sourire avant de répondre:

-Bonjour Luna. Je suis Harry, ton animateur. Et je te présente Pansy Parkinson, qui est également nouvelle.

La brune s'était levée maladroitement, indécise sur l'attitude à adopter. Devait elle lui serrer la main? Lui faire la bise? Elle n'eut finalement pas le temps de se poser la question: Luna fondit sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Pansy, peu habituée à de telles effusions, lui rendit son éteinte de façon un peu raide.

-Tu as l'air très gentille, Pansy, complimenta Luna en la lâchant.

-Euh.. Toi aussi Luna.

Harry, assit au bout de la table, n'avait pas manqué une miette de la scène. Il espérait que la différence entre les personnalités des deux filles serait un avantage pour qu'elles puissent se compléter. Luna prit place à coté de son amie, avant de reporter son attention sur Harry, l'animateur.

-Bien, reprit-il, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous pouvons commencer. Je sais qu'il manque du monde, précisément 4 garçons, mais ils connaissent le fonctionnement. Donc. Tout d'abord, la pièce où vous vous trouvez est appelée le "Terrier", ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en n'ai aucune idée. C'est une idée des anciens inscrits, qui ne devraient plus tarder. Cette salle est disponible tous les jours, jusqu'à 19h. Excepté le dimanche. Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas déranger ou abimer le matériel, vous pouvez venir faire vos devoirs ou simplement vous détendre, dans le mesure où cela ne dérange pas les autres. Ensuite, peut-être avez vous trouvé bizarre le fait qu'aucun programme ne soit proposé lors de votre inscription.. Ou pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, je trouve absurde d'imposer un programme alors que vous avez peut-être des empêchements. Cette réunion a donc pour but de trouver des activités parmi une liste, sur des créneaux horaires qui conviennent au plus de monde possible. Jetez un œil à la feuille devant vous. Nous ne pouvons pas tout décider avant l'arrivée des garçons, mais vous pouvez déjà vous faire une idée des..

Un claquement de porte. Harry, ainsi que les filles tournèrent la tête vers le visiteur d'assez grande taille, presque maigre, les cheveux mi-longs et de grands yeux verts. Luna remarqua que, dans le genre grand maigre un peu chétif, l'inconnu était assez beau. Ainsi dévisagé, Théo glissa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu embarrassé.

-Oups.. J'interromps quelques chose? Désolé, dit-il en s'installant à coté de Pansy. Les autres arrivent. Comment va notre Papa international préféré? Salut les filles, moi c'est Théo.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Harry. Pas grave, attendons les autres pour les présentations.

En effet, de faibles éclats de rire parvenaient du couloir. La porte s'ouvrit à la volé pour une seconde fois et Blaise, suivi de Dean et Seamus firent leur entrée. Ils se jetèrent tout les trois sur Harry pour une grande accolade, avant de s'installer a leur tour en face de Théo et des deux inconnues.

-Alors les gars, je vous présente Pansy Parkinson et Luna Loovegood qui étaient à l'heure, elles. Les filles, voici Théo, Blaise, Dean et enfin Seamus. Je leur ai déjà expliqué le fonctionnement du Terrier. Je veux que vous jetiez un coup d'œil au programme.

-Mr. Potter? Je peux vous voir une minute? Je vous attends dans mon bureau.

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu arriver la secrétaire, Minerva et maintenant son cœur menaçait sérieusement de le lâcher.

-Euh.. Oui, oui bien sur, affirma-t-il en se levant.

Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il se tourna vers le groupe d'adolescents et ajouta:

-Bon. N'hésitez pas à trouver des arrangements entre vous pour les activités, je reviens dans cinq minutes. Évitez de mettre le feu à la pièce, par la même occasion.

Tous acquiescèrent.

oOoOoOoOo

-Un problème Minerva? demanda Harry en rentrant dans le bureau de la secrétaire.

-Ah, Harry, très bien. Je vous présente Draco Malfoy, un retardataire, dit-elle en désignant quelqu'un derrière l'animateur. Albus m'a suggéré de l'envoyer dans votre groupe.

Harry se retourna et aperçût l'adolescent, assis sur un fauteuil mis à disposition pour l'attente. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu et se contentait d'observer le mur d'en face d'un air morne. A fréquenter toute la journée des adolescents pour la grande majorité bruns, baraqués et bronzés -excepté Théo-, le brun resta interloqué quelques secondes. Il avait l'air tellement.. Différent ! Profil fin, nez droit et aristocratique, une peau très pale et des cheveux, mis longs, d'un blond indéfinissable. Plus blond encore que Luna. Un blond délicat, presque blanc. Draco Malfoy? Un nom étrange. Peut-être anglais, songea Harry. Des vêtements to..

-Hé bien Potter, qu'attendez vous pour aller le voir et le ramener au Terrier? Il me semble que vous avez laisser le groupe tout seul..

Mcgonagall observait Harry par dessus ses lunettes. Mais oui, où avait-il la tête?

-Euh oui, c'est vrai, excusez moi.

D'un pas décidé, il s'élança vers ledit Draco et posa une main sur son épaule. Le blond sursauta et dégagea brusquement la main de Harry de son épaule en le levant.

-Qui êtes vous? siffla-t-il, hargneusement.

Harry déglutit. De toute évidence, il allait devoir jouer son rôle à la perfection pour détendre les rapports, d'autant plus que les yeux -gris, bleus? il n'aurait pu le dire..- du garçon ne semblaient pas très amicaux.

-Euh, doucement, dit-il en souriant. Je suis Harry Potter, ton animateur. Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

Malfoy fils se contenta d'un rictus méprisant avant de rétorquer:

-Si vous le voulez bien, Mr. Potter, j'aimerais m'en tenir au vouvoiement, et j'aimerais que vous fassiez de même. Votre position ne vous permet pas de prendre vos aises avec moi.

Harry resta stupéfié. Jamais personne ne lui avait tenu ce discours. Certains adolescents avaient hurlé de colère, d'autres l'avaient insulté, mais jamais... Ça. Il ne pouvait même pas le réprimander pour son insolence; la gamin était resté parfaitement correct. Alors soit, s'il ne souhaitait pas être tutoyé...

-Eh bien... D'accord. Suivez moi s'il vous plait.

L'aristocrate jubilait.

oOoOoOoOo

Draco Malfoy avait, pour ainsi dire, un don. Un don peu commun, mais un don quand même. Il maitrisait l'art d'être odieux, voir infect, à la moindre perte de contrôle sur une quelconque situation.

Étendu sur son ridicule lit une place, il se remémora -avec délectation- sa fin de journée. Il avait été abject et méprisant, tout en restant incroyablement poli. Sans doute le plus grand des héritages Malfoyens. Certes, il se doutait que cette attitude ne lui permettrait pas de s'attirer la sympathie des autres et de passer passer une bonne année -il n'était pas dupe, son père ne déposséderait pas le manoir avant un long moment- mais il n'en avait cure. Ce petit moment sonnait pour lui comme une vengeance. Contre son père, contre ses amis dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles et peut-être même contre Potter et son sourire hypocrite. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne regrettait pas. Il avait même eu l'illusion de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur sa vie. Alors non, pas l'ombre d'un regret. Peut-être un peu d'appréhension dans le fond, mais pas plus. De toute façon, il n'avait que 3 heures à sacrifier par semaine, et une heure et demi lui serait bénéfique. Le piano était l'une des seules choses qui le touchait encore. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait appris à vider son esprit et se laisser entrainer par la mélodie, tantôt fluette tantôt grave, selon l'humeur. Goutant chaque note comme la première fois. Cette activité du Mardi soir lui permettrait donc de ne pas perdre la main même s'il n'attendait aucun cours; il doutait que Potter ait un niveau plus élevé que le sien. Quand à la Blonde (Léa non?) et Théo, le grand maigre un peu trop vif et joyeux, il se contenterait des les ignorer. De toute façon, son aspect glacial avait eu l'effet escompté lors de la réunion; après s'être rendus compte que l'approche amicale resterait vaine, les autres l'avaient simplement oublié, ne lui demandant son avis que si nécessaire. Il se contenterait donc d'être présent pour l'activité du samedi, qui consistait à "faire du sport, ou s'occuper à l'intérieur, selon le temps."

oOoOoOoOo

-C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres?

-Désolé, réunion de début d'année au Terrier.

Théodore se pencha pour retirer ses chaussures, comme tout les soirs. Et comme tout les soirs, il se cogna contre "l'étagère à trophées" en se relevant. "Stupide connerie", pensa-il. Il avait bien essayer de convaincre son père de la déplacer autre part (dans la cave, si possible) mais le paternel en était tellement fière: sur ce morceau de bois, tenu par deux clous, se tenaient les coupes et bandeaux. Trésors de concours de pèche et de chasse pour le père, prouesses sportives pour le fils. Enfin, l'ainé, plutôt. Théo songea d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son grand frère depuis longtemps. Gabriel s'était installé à Londres 5ans auparavant, en tant que footballeur professionnel et téléphonait toute les deux semaines environs. Le petit fils prodige. "Tellement pathétique", pensa-t-il, "l'histoire du grand frère parfait, dont tout le monde est fière, et son son cadet, un peu loupé et homo." Cliché universel.

-A table ! cria Simone Nott.

"Ça aussi, c'est un cliché. La maman qui prépare le diner pendant que le papa sirote une bière devant la TV. Déprimant."

Donc comme tout les soirs, Théo se mit à table, écouta poliment son père parler foot et sa mère chiffon.

-J'ai donc choisi de faire du foot le Mardi soir, du basket le Vendredi et le samedi, les activités varient.

Il avait donc choisi de faire du piano le Mardi soir, de l'art graphique le Vendredi et le samedi, les activités varieraient. Mais que ne ferait-on pas pour avoir la paix? Bien sur, mentir à ses parents n'était pas un plaisir, mais il ne supporterait pas de voir le regard désappointé de son père sur lui. Et la mine heureuse qu'esquissa Stéphane Nott le conforta dans ses pensées.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la nuit que Théo réalisa une chose: Si ses parents formaient un cliché parfait, lui ne s'en sortait pas mieux. Il représentait le stéréotype de l'adolescent homo qui ne s'assumait qu'à peine, maigre et peu sportif, solitaire au visage féminin qui passe son temps à faire des poèmes et s'émouvoir devant des films à l'eau de rose.

Cette vérité déclencha en lui une furieuse envie de pleurer.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry Potter resta pensif en se couchant. Lorsqu'il était revenu avec Draco, les autres avaient déjà organisés en grande partie leurs activités. Il sourit. Il aimait tellement observer les adolescents dans leurs premiers contacts. Timides, presque enfantins, puis plus francs et amicaux. La venue des filles était décidément une bonne chose, et son sourire s'agrandit en songeant aux possibles couples qui se formeraient dans l'année -parce qu'il y en aurait certainement-. Seule le blond le faisait encore douter. Il avait été plutôt agressif avec les autres, surtout envers Blaise. Et même si ce dernier n'avait pas relevé, Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne resterait pas calme toute l'année. Il nota mentalement de penser à prendre Blaise à part et discuter avec lui. Toujours est-il que Draco, après s'être montré froid et méprisant, s'était effacé, se contentant d'un hochement de tête de temps à autre. A la fin de la réunion, il avait murmuré un "au revoir" les lèvres pincées avant de franchir la porte à grands pas. Les autres n'avaient pas osé commenter, mais leurs pensées était visibles: "Draco est un snob, il ne devrait pas être ici, je ne m'en ferais pas un ami". Bon commencement. Mais l'animateur n'était pas dupe, son apparence masquait quelque chose. Son dossier scolaire était introuvable, il venait donc d'aménager ici. Un drame familial, peut-être. Lorsque, étendu à coté de Ginny, il s'endormit ce soir là, Harry Potter se promit de percer le secret du garçon aux cheveux d'or..

* * *

**Voilàà, j'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire la rencontre, même si je n'en ai pas l'impression è_è (Mais on est jamais satisfait hein?)**

**Je suis assez nerveuse quant aux réactions ... Alors n'hésitez pas à critiquer hein ^^**

**Merci à mon Amour et correctrice; La Princesse. (Qui a réussi à surmonter son dégout pour HP le temps d'une lecture ! )**


End file.
